


Kupidót játszani

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [42]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Birthday Cake, M/M, Mild Language
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: Reita nem volt oda a süteményekért, de Uruha szerette őket.





	Kupidót játszani

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Playing Cupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982276) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



> Megint egy ezeréves, eredetileg angolul megírt ficim fordítását hoztam nektek.  
> Az egyik barátnőm felrótta nekem a napokban, hogy túl keveset szerepel Kai a ficeimben, és akkor eszembe jutott ez a kis szösszenet, amit eredetileg azért nem töltöttem fel akkor, amikor lefordítottam, mert túlságosan is butácskának éreztem akkoriban a párbeszédek miatt. Most viszont visszaolvasva én jót nevettem rajta, remélem, ti is fogtok.

Reita nem volt oda a süteményekért, de Uruha szerette őket, nem csoda, hogy a legjobb barátja születésnapja egy cukrászdában találta a férfit - Tokió legjobb és ebből adódóan legdrágább cukrászdájában.

A fiatal basszusgitáros összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett a pulton lévő tortákra, miközben azon gondolkodott, melyiket vegye meg. A hagyományos szülinapi torta tetején eper van, ennyivel tisztában volt. Ám azt már nem, hogy Uruhának a csokoládé-, fehércsokoládé vagy erdeigyümölcs-torta ízlene jobban… vagy talán az epertorta? Vagy az epertorta eperrel a tetején már túl sok lenne?

\- Miben segíthetek, fiatalember? - kérdezte a bolt tulajdonosa, egy idős hölgy.

\- Izé… Szülinapi tortát keresek. Ma ünnepeljük a legjobb barátom születésnapját - magyarázta egy szégyellős kis grimasszal az arcán. - De nem igazán tudom, milyen torta ízlene neki.

\- Ne aggódjon, ez elég gyakori probléma. Nos, a barátja fiú vagy lány? - kérdezte a hölgy viszonozva Reita mosolyát.

\- Egy velem egyidős férfi - válaszolt a basszusgitáros.

\- És miből él? Vannak hobbijai? - Reita zavartan pislogott a kérdések hallatán, de azért válaszolt rájuk.

\- Hát, gitáros. Szóval leginkább gitározik, szereti a videójátékokat, a motorokat és a focit - magyarázta, az ujjain számolgatva Uruha hobbijait. Kissé össze volt zavarodva, nem számított arra, hogy éppen egy cukrászdában fog ilyen kérdéseket hallani. Mi köze volt valaki hobbijának és foglalkozásának ahhoz, hogy milyen tortát szeret, el nem tudta képzelni.

\- Pont mint az unokám és a barátai. Tudja, ő is zenész, egy híres együttesben dobol - kuncogott a néni. - Nem sokat tudok a mai zenéről, de a bandája elég népszerű, és az én kis unokám olyan elhivatott! Büszke vagyok rá!

\- Tényleg? - mosolygott Reita a hölgyre. Milyen különös véletlen, gondolta. És micsoda kedves nagymamája van annak a dobosnak. Bezzeg a saját nagyanyja szerint a zenéjük nem volt más, csak zaj, és mindig megpróbálta Reitát meggyőzni, hogy lépjen ki a bandából, mert az „az egész csak időpocsékolás”.

Épp meg akarta kérdezni a nénitől, hogy melyik együttesben játszik az unokája, amikor hirtelen egy vidám hang zavarta meg őket.

\- Szia Nagyi! Jó látni téged - mondta Kai, miközben az ajtót maga mögött nyitva hagyva betáncolt az üzletbe.  
\- Kai? - pislogott Reita a zenésztársa felé fordulva. - Ez a hölgy a nagymamád?

\- Rei-chan? - A dobos meglepett arccal döntötte oldalra a fejét. - Igen, ő a nagyim. És ő meg a basszusgitároson, Reita - mutatta be őket egymásnak. Reita illedelmesen meghajolt, mire az öreg néni elmosolyodott.

\- Nagy öröm megismerni Yutaka barátját.

\- Mit csinálsz itt? - kérdezte Kai. Reita vigyorogva vakarta meg a tarkóját.

\- Uruha szülinapja van, tortát akarok neki venni. De ötletem sincs, melyik ízlene neki a legjobban.

Kai karba tette a kezét és szúrós pillantással nézett végig a basszusgitároson.

\- Szóval, Rei-chan, mióta is vagytok ti ketten barátok? Hetedik osztály óta, igaz? És még csak azt sem tudod, melyik Uruha kedvenc tortája? Miféle barát vagy te?! - hordta le a másikat. Reita előbb döbbenten pislogott, majd szégyenkezve nézett oldalra.

\- Izé… - Megint megvakarta a tarkóját, ezúttal a homlokát ráncolva. - Hát, tudod, nem szeretem a tortákat, meg úgy általában az édes dolgokat, szóval nem igazán figyeltem rá, miféle süteményeket szeret Uruha - ismerte be.

Kai a szemét forgatta és sóhajtott egy nagyot, de egy másodperccel később a dühös pillantás eltűnt, és a dobos felnevetett.

\- Nyugi, csak vicceltem! Segítek neked. Válaszd ezt! - mutatott rá az egyik tortára, ami egy egyszerű csokoládés volt a tetején néhány szem eperrel. Reita felvont szemöldökkel nézte meg jó alaposan magának a tortát.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ízleni fog neki? - kérdezte Kaitól. - Nem túl egyszerű ez szülinapi tortának?

\- Reita, hülye vagy! - morrant fel Kai, és a pulthoz sétálva a kezébe vette a tortát. - Uruha imáda a csokit. Különben is, nem igazán számít, hogy melyiket választod, tetszeni fog neki, mert tőled kapja.

\- Rendben, akkor ezt kérem - bólintott a szőke. A tulajdonos beletette a tortát egy szép dobozba, rá erősített egy szülinapi jókívánságot tartalmazó kártyát, majd egy masnit is tett a tetejére, mielőtt átnyújtotta volna Reitának.

\- Négyezer jen lesz, fiatalember - mondta vidáman. Reita fél kézzel elővette a hitelkártyáját a tárcájából, és odanyújtotta a hölgynek. Míg arra vártak, hogy a terminál elfogadja a fizetést, Reita újra Kaihoz fordult.

\- Azt mondtad, azért fog neki tetszeni, mert tőlem kapja… de ebben nem vagyok annyira biztos. Mostanság úgy tűnik, mintha nem vágyna a társaságomra - mondta szomorúan. - Emlékszel, mennyire ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy veled aludjon egy szobában az előző turnén? Nem tudom, miért, de mostanában úgy érzem, valami baja van velem, de ötletem sincs, mi rosszat tettem.

\- Hülye vagy - motyogta a dobos. - Olyan vak tudsz lenni, Rei-chan. Uruha igenis vágyik a társaságodra. A baj az, hogy túlságosan is.

\- Mi van? - pislogott értetlenül a szőke férfi.

\- Rei, Uruha beléd van zúgva - mondta Kai a halántékát masszírozva. Megpróbált türelmes lenni, de a buta arckifejezés Reita arcán borzasztóan idegesítette. Miért is volt ez az idióta a bandája tagja?

\- Belém van zúgva? - tátotta el a száját Reita. A szerencsétlen torta majdnem kiesett a kezéből.

\- Bizony. Hülye vagy, ha még nem vetted észre - forgatta a szemét a dobos. - Ezért nem szeret egy szobában aludni veled, fél, hogy egy éjjel szó szerint rád fog ugrani, és „addig kefél, míg összeszakad alattatok az ágy”, ahogy mondani szokta.

Reitának a lélegzete is elállt, és tetőtől talpig elpirult. Az öreg hölgy nagyon szórakoztatónak találta a jelenetet, annyira, hogy kuncogni kezdett.

\- Yutaka, ne ijesztgesd szegény fiút! - mondta az unokájának.

Kai nem törődve nagyanyja szavaival vállon veregette Reitát.

\- Ezért fogja miattad szeretni azt a tortát. Most pedig menj és csókold meg, mert úgy tűnik, ő képtelen megtenni az első lépést!

Reita döbbenten sétált ki a boltból. Még csak el sem búcsúzott, és a bankkártyáját is ottfelejtette. Kai elégedett vigyorral nézett utána.

\- Olyan vagy, mint a nagyapád, ő is szeretett Kupidót játszani - jegyezte meg a nagyanyja. - Szerinted tényleg meg fogja őt csókolni?

\- Persze. Bár Reita maga még nem jött rá, azóta szerelmes Uruhába, hogy találkoztak - nevetett a barna hajú férfi. - Szóval a nap első problémáját megoldottam.

\- Az elsőt? - pislogott a néni.

\- Igen - vigyorgott rá Kai, miközben a pult mögé sétált, hogy lopjon magának egy szelet tortát. - Van még egy szerelmes gitárosom, aki az énekesünk után sóvárog.


End file.
